The Insomniac's Group of Looney's!
by Jajuka
Summary: I'm warning you now that unless you've read or seen all of the stuff we're making fun of, this will not be as crazy and funny as usual. This was actually an RPG I created for my fam/friends. Yulari, Eve, Hitomi, Tesuku, danny and Pip-boy get trapped in th


The fist of fate ****

Thefist of fate  

    
     Yulari suddenly landed with a *plump*! onto the ground.
    "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. "This looks like a wacky land!"
    Then suddenly, a sign appeared. It said, "WACKY LAND, LAND OF THE
    WACKS ETC."
    "Oh, my!" Yulari gasped. "What have I done?" She walked around for a
    while and quickly got bored. "There's no one here to talk to!" she
    complained. She shouted up at the sky, "Aren't there anymore
    Characters yet?"
    "No!" the sky answered.
    "Okay," Yulari said, thoroughly chastised.
    Suddenly, a little mushroom guy ran past her.
    "Hi," Yulari said to it. "Are you a character?"
    "OHOHOHOHOHOHOH HOO HOOOOOOO!" the mushroom said maniacally as it ran
    Around in circles and finally ran away from her.
    "He must be high on himself," Yulari guessed.
    "Excuse me," said a voice behind her.
    "Whoa!" Yulari jumped.
    "Sorry," said a little rabbit. "Have seen the mushroom man! The
    Mushroom man! The mushroom man!?" he sang.
    Yulari gaped at him and just pointed in the direction that the
    Little mushroom man had run.
    "Wait a minute." She thought. "Isn't it supposed to be the muffin
    Man?"
    But the little rabbit was already far away.
    "Wait!" Yulari called to it. "I'm in the middle of no where!!!!!"
    The rabbit didn't turn back. Yulari sat down, very distressed and all.
    "I don't even have headlight glasses," she whined.

****

The boy who ate cheese  

    
    And then suddenly-
    He woke up.
    Tesuku had been having the strangest dream. Oh, but was it a dream?
    Hohohohoooo! It was not! Tesuku glanced around inside the house he
    Was in. Music filled the air as he climbed out of bed. "Wake up to
    Music! Like the little birds! Doot doot doot doot doot! Doot doot
    Doot doot doot!" HE COULD HARDLY CONTAIN HIS HORROR! He went to the
    Bathroom to shower, only finding plastic mermaids dancing stiffly to
    The "Doot doot doot doot" song. He moaned and left, hoping to find
    Something good to eat in the fridge.
    In the fridge it wasn't much better. The dairy section was working
    Out to Richard Simmons, trying to lose fat. He grabbed a bottle of
    Milk in a magenta work out band. As he unscrewed the cap to pour on
    His cereal, it screamed a blood-curdling note. When he sat down to eat
    It his cheerio's were positive they were drowning and made it known
    Fervently.
    He pushed the bowl away in disgust and got dressed. The mirror
    Insisted on choosing the outfit. As he went outside he passed the
    Mermaids, still in the bathtub and did his best to ignore them, but
    It was extremely hard as of now they were doing a conga line. Once
    Outside a little mushroom man ran by laughing madly along with a
    Rabbit. He shook his head and went out on a walk. During this walk he
    Ran into a funny lizard.
    "My name is Tesuku." Tesuku told it. "What's yours?"
    The lizard erupted into flames and died.
    Tesuku walked away with a look of horror on his face, hoping nobody
    Had seen that happen.
    "Where am I?" he asked. Then he spied someone up a head, who was
    Looking like she needed some headlight glasses ~_-
    "Who are you?" he asked her.
    But before she could answer the strange mushroom man came running by,
    Holding one of the dancing mermaids captive. She smiled fakely and
    Flailed her arms stiffly.
    "OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooKay."
    Tesuku said and left, hoping to not encounter them again.

****

New poll for IWishICouldSleepBadly  

    
    
    Enter your vote today! A new poll has been created for the
    IWishICouldSleepBadly group:
    What's your excuse for being here:
    o I was curious, and now I'm sorry
    o I have mental conditions too
    o Felt like having a good laugh
    o Joined this out of pity for you
    o It was an accident and I can't figure out how to unsubscribe!
    o I wanted to see how stupid this could get
    o I wanted to prove I'm funnier than you are
    o It was a dare and I was dumb enough to go along with it
    o It was recommended by a talking loaf of bread
    o The mushroom man ran by and I wanted to see where he came from in hopes
    that I could visit, but now that I've seen it I'm traumatized for life and go
    to bed having nightmares!
    ****

The Fist of Fate?  

    
     "Are you a new character here?" Yulari asked the young man who stood
    Nearby. "Do you happen to have a spare pair of headlight glasses? No?
    Too bad. I think I'm going to need some soon. You see, I'm in the
    Middle of no where. I think." Suddenly she saw the mushroom man run
    By again with a mermaid in his moldy hand. "Hmmmmm." she stated.
    The sky spoke then. "You must go and visit the Great Deku Tree," it
    Said.
    "Why?" asked Yulari.
    "Because!"
    "Oh, fine! Are you trying to make us have a plot? That's unfair!"
    "You need to have a plot now because this is going to get crazier
    And crazier as you go along. Don't worry, the plot will eventually
    Dissolve into nothingness as we get more insane. So it's a pointless
    Plot." The person who spoke was a little frog.
    "Are you a character?" Yulari asked him.
    "No, I'm on my way to go a-courting and I must ride, my sword and
    Pistol at my side, mmm-hmmm!"
    "Oh yeah!" Tesuku and Yulari chorused.
    The frog rode away, riding nothing but the air and singing as he
    Went.
    "If this is the land of the Wacks," Yulari said, "how come I haven't
    Met any?"
    "You are a wack!" the sky snapped rudely.
    "I am not!" Yulari shook her fist menacingly at the sky.
    "Well by the end of all this, you'll be a grade-A wack."
    "That's encouraging," Yulari stated. "So where are the Wacks?"
    "How should I know?! Ask the Great Deku Tree." The sky yelled.
    "Okay we will!" Yulari and Tesuku began to walk anywhere but the way
    The mushroom man and the mermaid had gone.
    

****

The sky talks out.  

    
    At the Deku Tree, Tesuku realized how frightened he was. It was scary
    Looking and he told Yulari off for playing too much Nintendo. He
    Needed it sometimes, even though he hated it!
    They quickly left the Deku Tree, because Tesuku refused to stay,
    Being scared somewhere between bed-wetting and a near death
    Experience.
    "I'm not staying there. It frightens me!" he protested to Yulari.
    She was forced to come along after him.
    They soon found a small patch in the woods where umbrella trees grew.
    He promptly picked two and gave one to Yulari. The sky suddenly
    Sneezed and they opened them just as the rain hit.
    "Stupid sky! Watch who you're snorting at!" Tesuku demanded.
    In response the sky stuck out it's tongue and made vulgar noises.
    Tesuku was rather drawn aback because he didn't know the sky where
    The tongue had come from.
    "I'm scared," he said. "I want to go home,"
    "You can never go home unless you find the wizard!" said a childish
    Voice behind them.
    Tesuku looked around and saw a little kid eating chips.
    "How do I do that?"
    "You must use the ruby slippers." the Munch-kin told him. He groaned
    And stomped away, Yulari and the Munch-kin following quickly behind
    him, leaving a trail of ruffles.
    "I refuse to go by any plot!" he said hotly.
    "But you must! As the corting froggy said-"
    "Go away." he said without looking behind him.
    "Me too?" Yulari asked crushed.
    "NO NOT YOU!" suddenly he realized that they were in a dark wood and
    the trees were doing some kind of jig.
    "ugh;" tesuku turned and marched out of the forest. They came back to
    the sky.
    "How do I go home?" he asked.
    "Follow the yellow brick road." the sky thundered.
    Tesuku realized one had suddenly appeared.
    "I'd like to avoid doing that as mich as possible."
    The sky shrugged.
    "I think I'm turning into a Wack, because that seems NORMAL to me."
    he told Yulari.
    The Mushroom Man ran suddenly by and Started screaming as it bloated
    with rain and finally exploded.
    "Well, that's the first thing that's made me happy since I got here."
    he noted cheerily as the mermaid flailed on the ground.

****

Re: [IWishICouldSleepBadly] The sky talks out.  

    
    "Great!" Yulari threw a fit. "There goes my attempt to have something akin
    to a plot! Stupid Tesuku! Now what kind of plot can I think of? I know! The
    new plot is that any character here has to want to leave very badly and want
    to get home. So the purpose is to find a way before turning to Wack-y"
    Yulari closed her eyes and decided that she thought that a gingerbread
    house should suddenly appear in front of her.
    She opened her eyes and one did.
    "Goody!" she cried and ran to the door. "Is there a witch in here?" she
    asked and knocked at the same time. A man in a black turtle neck and slacks
    with black hair, black eyes and a black mustache opened the door. He did not
    look happy.
    "I am not a witch. I am a poet/maffia hitman and my name is Regina. I think
    your imagination is sick! SICK SICK SICK!"
    He was about to slam the door in her face, when Yulari said, "Wait! You're
    supposed to invite me to supper!"
    "Oh yeah," Regina said in his deep, manly voice. "Maybe I could stuff you
    with poetic foods and then pop you off!"
    "Hey!" Yulari protested.
    "Okay, I won't do that at least," Regina said, dissappointed. Tesuku looked
    at Yulari as though she were crazy to go into the house with that scary man.

****

Joel! You best join!  

    
     Tesuku was bored waiting outside the gingerbread house, so he
    knocked on the door. No one answered. He heard screaming from inside,
    so he rushed in.
    "AHHHHHH!"
    "Hey!" Tesuku said as he saw what the screaming was about. Yulari
    and Regina were playing pod Racer on N 64, and Regina was the one
    screaming because he kept crashing.
    "Hey what?" Yulari snapped. "I figured if I can't go home, I might
    as well have some fun! Besides, Regina's so bad, he makes me look
    like Joel! (Our brother)."
    The game ended and Yulari won. Regina sat crying on the floor.
    GRGRRGRRRRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!!
    "What was that?!" Regina said in surprise and fright. "Is there a
    monster outside?"
    "No, I'm HUNGRY!" Yulari said. "What can I find to eat in this
    place?"
    "Uh, this is a gingerbread house," Regina said.
    "Oh yeah." Yulari went and grabbed the N64 and bit into
    it. "AAGGGH!" she screamed.
    "That's not part of the house, you idiot!" Regina yelled at her,
    grabbing the N64 away from her and cradling it in his arms.
    "Humph!" Yulari complained. Then she went over to the wall and
    pulled a chunk out and started to eat.
    "YUMMY!" she cried in delight and promptly began to pig out.
    After five minutes, she realized that Tesuku and Regina were staring
    at her. Regina's expression was of horror/terror, but Yulari couldn't
    read Tesuku's expression.
    "Srrry," she mumbled with her mouth full. She held out a piece of
    the wall to Tesuku. "You want some?"
    Tesuku stood perfectly still and didn't move a muscle. His
    expression didn't change either. He stared into space.
    "Hello?" Yulari said.
    Tesuku still did not move.
    "Oh! I get it! You're mad because I made you talk and now you're
    doing this to make me mad! Well fine!"
    Yulari reached out to push Tesuku in her little fit of anger when...

****

when...  

    
    ...suddenly the gingerbread house molded beyond belief. Tesuku placed
    his hands in front of his face and started laughing madly like
    Tamahome when he saw Yulari holding her nose and gagging.
    "Why don't you think this is gross?" she demanded angrily.
    "Because it's not my creation! Hoohoohoo!" he laughed crazily.
    Yulari fled from the house holding her nose with regina (who promptly
    grabbed the N64) and the house molded into nothing. Tesuku decided it
    was HIS turn to do something drastic, so he made his house appear.
    "Where are we?" regina asked, but forgot his question spying a TV
    with glee. He hoocked up the nintendo.
    Nothing happened.
    "HEY!" he said in horror.
    "sorry, That's how it is here, everything gets looney!
    The toaster suddenly came into the room, dragging it's cord three
    feet behind it.
    It informed them that a kamakoze mermaid was threatning to jump from
    the second story window. There was a sudden "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"
    and they saw as it flew head down into a bush and started gurgling.
    The toaster left, its warning being useless.
    "Well," regina replied. "That was different."
    He grabbed the toasters cord and pulled it back. He looked at it
    intriged.
    "Facinating!" he said after examining in throughly. "How do you drive
    this thing?"
    "Uhh.....You don't" Tesuku said. "At least not to my understanding..."

****

I didn't write that last one!  

    
     "Hey! I didn't write that last one! Oh I see. Tesuku thought that if
    I could take over his identity, he could take over mine! Well humph!"
    Yulari sat down and pouted.
    "So where are we," Regina asked.
    "I don't know and I don't know why you're still here. You are just a
    temporary character like the mushroom man and the mermaids. How come
    you haven't run off crazily yet?"
    "I want to play the N64," Regina replied.
    "Aha," Yulari said dryly. "When are the other permanant character's
    coming? Tesuku's okay, but he's pretty much a wack. (I think he made
    this RPG group just because he was bored)," Yulari whispered the part
    in parentheses, hoping that Tesuku couldn't hear her, but since this
    was his RPG group, that was unlikely.
    Suddenly, strange chanting could be heard.
    "Unga chunga, tv unga. Unga chunga tv unga!"
    Yulari, Tesuku and Regina went to check it out. They found a group
    of rats dancing around the television in masks. One of them turned to
    greet them.
    "Hello, mateys," he said and took off his mask. He had a patch over
    his eye.
    "You're a strange bunch of rats," Regina commented.
    "We're pi-rats! Ha! Get it!?"
    "Ungh," groaned Yulari in pain from the pun.
    "Anyway, my name is Ar. And I'm the leader of our spiritual session
    here. If you play me a game of nintendo, I'll tell you how to get the
    other characters here."
    Yulari looked at Regina. He was very anxious to play with the rats.
    "Okay fine whatever." Yulari said. She and Tesuku watched them play
    game after game. The rat won every time. Finally, they were done.
    "Ar, okay, I'll tell ye now," said Ar the pi-rat. "You have to go
    back to the Great Deku Tree and meet them there."
    "Okay," Yulari and Regina began to leave. "Aren't you coming Tesuku?"
    

****

No!  

    
    "NO!" he cried suddenly, but came with her.
    On the way to the Deku Tree, they spotted someone familiar.
    "Hey is that?" Tesuku started but was immediatly interrupted as the
    creature screamed at them, held up it's lairds and gave them "THEM
    B's." then it ran off.
    "I guess so." Tesuku said rather taken aback. Soon they found a nice
    cave.
    "Hello," said a little boy nervously. "My name is Shakily, and these
    are my parents: Tremblely and Earthquakily."
    "Ooh, uh, how nice." They sped quickly in the oppisite direction as
    fast as possible.
    Soon they came to the great Deku Tree.
    "Oh great!" Tesuku cried angrily. "Link's already been here, it's
    dead!"
    "No it's not!" Yulari protested.
    "Yes it is! You haven't gotten that far in the game THE STINKING TREE
    DIES!" he roared.
    Yulari once more looked throughly chastized.
    "Well, now what do we do?" he demanded.
    "Hey! there's a note!" Yulari grabbed it and handed it to Tesuku.
    He read it:
    Hello, this is the Deku Tree speaking, my soul is not in right now,
    please leave a message after the beep:
    From somewhere a BEEP! sounded.
    "Well now what should we do?"
    "I can help." said a voice.
    They turned and someone who looked rather strange.
    "Who are you!" Tesuku asked her.
    "Why, can't you tell? I'm Sweet Pickle Faced Consuptive mary Jane."
    "Oh, how I not realize?" he asked sarcastically.
    "You must mail the other members and demand they read what's been
    written so far and post. Also stop posting so frequently, you're
    running out of Ideas, but if you like, you may buy some."
    SweetPickleFacedConsumptiveMaryJane pulled out a bottle
    marked "Ideas." They bought eight each and went off to e-mail the
    other charectors.
    "This is stupid. I LOVE IT!" Said tesuku madly, scaring Yulari, but
    hen again, everything here scared her.
    

****

Whoa...  

    
    Ok, when I read the thing to the "Insomniacs-groups-of-looneys" You
    sure got the looney part right! ^^; *sweat drops*
    Anyway, since you had some stuff about the Deku Tree, I guess it must
    have something to do with "Zelda:Ocarina of time" so I'll be playing
    Saria LOL but she'll be older than the one in the game she'll also be
    looking older too. If you want me to make a bio for her or send a pic
    I'll do it.. ^^;
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    ::Saria's Song::
    Saria, being a bored girl in her hiding spot in the Sacred Forest
    Meadow was sitting on the stump she always sat on when she came to
    HER "world" to be alone and play her ocarina. Not long after she
    started playing a white wolfo howled into the sky and raced up to her
    and threw the green haired maiden on its back.
    "HOOWOWWWWLLLL!!! OW OW OOWWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" it chanted.
    "WhA!??!" She yelled out. "Get me off!!" She yelled as she tried to
    jump off. But before she could, the wolfo started to race off and
    jumped over the wall and was racing around in the Lost Woods.
    ****

Different....  

    
    If you look again, you'll see that anything can happen. After all,
    they're in Wacky Land, Land of teh Wacks, ect., and you have to be
    YOU. But we can make an exception, just act like you would on a magor
    coffee high. And also: Do what ever, remember, the only reason Zelda
    was put in is because Yulari has become temporarily Obsessed and
    cannot get further then the Deku Tree, which is why he's the only
    thing there. Yeah, anyway, be as stupid or crazy as you want, and I
    not liking nintendo very much has no idea what a wolfo or a Green
    haired lady is. But don't worry! We'll just make Regina come back and
    try to Pop us off!
    Tesuku watched the as a wolfo (?) ran swiftly by him. He screamed in
    horror and held out his lairds (Hands) to protect him.
    The wolfo ran by and stopped at a Fast food restrant, suddely
    floating in a sitting position in a imaginary car. It flew away
    towards the second window after ordering and paying.
    "Cool, can I try?" he pulled Yulari along with him and they opened
    the air, and sat down on nothing. Tesuku (not old enough to drive,
    and not being able to find the ignition, having to interest in cars
    whatso ever, and surprised he knew it HAD an ignition) just told it
    to drive, and it did. They went up to the order place.
    "Welcome To Booger Queen, how's may I being helping you, yes?" a
    dissembodied voice asked them.
    "Give us FOOOOOOODDD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tesuku laughed. Yulari fervantly
    unbuckled nothing and tried to get out of the car.
    "That will be three fit'y at the first window." the voice replied.
    "Thank you." The car drove to the window.
    "YOU!" it was regina, who looked throughly horrified. "I thought you
    were dead!"
    "Hoooo HHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" came the reply.
    Regina as fast as he could, closed the window and ran far from it.
    They went and picked up their food, then drove on.
    "What's this?" Yulari looked at the muchy hambergerthing she was
    givin.
    "I thing it's a Crappy-Meal," Tesuku said crazily.
    "SLEEP! I NEED SLEEP!" He cried wildly.
    "No, you need a down to earth psychiatrist, that's what You need!"
    Yulari shot back. They looked quietly at teh muchy food they were
    giving.
    "Are you really hungry?" He asked her, more normally then before.
    "Uhhhh...After looking at this thing?"
    "Uh-huh."
    "Nnno."
    They decided to go into teh forest the Wolfo had come out of and ran
    into a girl playing a funny instrament
    Yulari's eye's begged out and she ran from the vehicle with grabby-
    fingers for the thingo.

****

Anyone interested in a talk I had with my friend?  

    
     LadyAngelSleep *puts on ear plugs so that she doesn't get blown away from
    foghorn when Eve gets her revenge!*
    KenshinKaoru ::flies back into orbit and lands head first in roof staying
    in that position::
    LadyAngelSleep *goes out to see what made that loud thud sound on the roof*
    KenshinKaoru @_@ ------out of it
    LadyAngelSleep *swings gal over her shoulder and and climbs down the
    ladder..
    LadyAngelSleep fireman style!*
    KenshinKaoru I LIVE!!!!!!!!
    KenshinKaoru AHHHH!!!
    KenshinKaoru I'm gonna die!!
    LadyAngelSleep *laughs*
    KenshinKaoru ::sees groud::
    KenshinKaoru *ground
    LadyAngelSleep Nah.. in anime, you don't die that way.
    LadyAngelSleep ?_?
    KenshinKaoru ::wriggles out of grasp:: I'm FREE!
    KenshinKaoru ::starts towards ground:: I'm falling!
    KenshinKaoru ::makes crater shaped Eve hole::
    LadyAngelSleep erm... *looks at Eve from above*
    KenshinKaoru ::snoring sounds come from hole::
    LadyAngelSleep eeermmm Eve, it was only 2 meters from the ground.
    KenshinKaoru ::snoring stops:: I was??
    KenshinKaoru Don't I feel good!
    KenshinKaoru ::hops out and walks around::
    LadyAngelSleep yeah.. I was at the last rug when you feel..
    LadyAngelSleep fell
    KenshinKaoru ::is trying to get computer to work::
    LadyAngelSleep ell, time to go to bed young lady...
    KenshinKaoru ARGGH!
    KenshinKaoru How can the computer freeze now except for this function??
    LadyAngelSleep Runs after her and tries to put her to bed!!!
    LadyAngelSleep *laughs* it must be a message from heaven!!!
    LadyAngelSleep Hahahahahahahahaaaa
    KenshinKaoru How could you say such a thing??
    KenshinKaoru It FROZE1
    KenshinKaoru That's not right for me!
    KenshinKaoru I beloved PC!
    LadyAngelSleep Yeah I know... God is saying
    KenshinKaoru and I think someone just IM'ed me too!
    KenshinKaoru Horror of horrors!
    KenshinKaoru Ohhh!!! Woe as me!
    KenshinKaoru ::Jumps around frantically::
    LadyAngelSleep woe is me lah!!
    LadyAngelSleep then don't respond if you don't want to.
    KenshinKaoru But I can't see who it is!
    KenshinKaoru ::freak out!::
    KenshinKaoru ::does the oldies dance::
    LadyAngelSleep Ugh!!
    LadyAngelSleep then you have no choice..
    KenshinKaoru okees I can see it
    KenshinKaoru WAHAHAHA!!
    LadyAngelSleep I think you better go to sleep..
    KenshinKaoru I have alternatices!!
    KenshinKaoru alterinitivas
    KenshinKaoru alertititi
    LadyAngelSleep Eve!!
    KenshinKaoru alernnaves
    KenshinKaoru afernatiis...
    LadyAngelSleep *laughs* alternatives.
    KenshinKaoru X_X ------ zzZzzz
    LadyAngelSleep *laughs* you better go to bed.. see you some other time..
    night night darling!
    KenshinKaoru aieeeeeee
    KenshinKaoru My napster won't get up here .
    LadyAngelSleep what is wrong?
    KenshinKaoru Get up napster! ::takes off it's headphones::
    LadyAngelSleep Ok that IS bad..
    LadyAngelSleep Errr.. I don't think that would help..
    KenshinKaoru ::borrows foghorn:: GET UP!
    KenshinKaoru ::Napster remains inanimate::
    LadyAngelSleep *gets blow away because she took off her ear plugs*
    KenshinKaoru It's......DEAD!
    KenshinKaoru Woe as me!
    KenshinKaoru It's eyes are so dialated and green!
    LadyAngelSleep Ok OK OK OK Ok OK!!! relex!! *comes back into the room with
    swirlie eyes*
    KenshinKaoru Live once again!!!
    KenshinKaoru ::starts chanting::
    KenshinKaoru ::turns into a pickle::
    KenshinKaoru OK that wasn't right...
    LadyAngelSleep Errr.. Eve... EVe.... EVEEEEEE!!!
    KenshinKaoru I'm right here! Don't eat meeee!
    KenshinKaoru ::chants some more::
    LadyAngelSleep restart the comp....
    KenshinKaoru ::turns into a pink elephant::
    KenshinKaoru sok I content just talking wit chu!
    KenshinKaoru I wanna peanut!
    LadyAngelSleep *smiles*
    KenshinKaoru How many peanuts can you fit into your mouth?
    LadyAngelSleep nah I'm not the elephant..
    LadyAngelSleep alot.. without the shells of course.
    KenshinKaoru How spiffy!
    KenshinKaoru My daipers name is Tony.
    LadyAngelSleep daipers??
    LadyAngelSleep what are those?
    KenshinKaoru diapers?
    KenshinKaoru dipeers?
    KenshinKaoru deipras
    LadyAngelSleep what are those??
    KenshinKaoru depairs
    KenshinKaoru The things babys are naked underneatth!
    LadyAngelSleep you wear diapers??
    KenshinKaoru And they were on their tush
    KenshinKaoru My diapers name is Tony.
    LadyAngelSleep yeah that is what I'm saying... you wear diapers??
    LadyAngelSleep Hmmm.. you have interesting chat topics...
    KenshinKaoru And I need to go to the looney bin!
    KenshinKaoru No no
    KenshinKaoru That's not right
    KenshinKaoru I need to go to............
    KenshinKaoru to.....
    KenshinKaoru to.....
    KenshinKaoru I think I'll stay here.
    LadyAngelSleep sleep?
    KenshinKaoru Sh! Don't utter that word!
    LadyAngelSleep hey I just realised that there are not many FY sites.
    KenshinKaoru You'll hurt my dart baord!
    KenshinKaoru *board
    KenshinKaoru try anipike.com
    KenshinKaoru BWEEHEEHEE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BUTTER!
    LadyAngelSleep *laughs*
    LadyAngelSleep but I never liked anipike.
    KenshinKaoru ::faints with back of hand on forehead::
    KenshinKaoru Jiminy!
    LadyAngelSleep why what is wrong?
    KenshinKaoru They have a handbundle of them FY sites. That they do!
    LadyAngelSleep yeah I know but I just don't like it .. I don't know why..
    LadyAngelSleep I'll find other ways going about finding those sites.. that
    I will.
    KenshinKaoru That you shall! Shalt not you take the easy way out then? Tis
    a challenge!
    KenshinKaoru Good luck on ye quest!
    LadyAngelSleep thanks..
    KenshinKaoru Go my steed! To voctory!
    KenshinKaoru Vitore
    KenshinKaoru Vitoraa
    LadyAngelSleep Neeeiiiigggghhhhh!!!!
    KenshinKaoru Ictory
    KenshinKaoru Spiffyery
    KenshinKaoru ::kicks steed and gets thrown off::
    LadyAngelSleep *kicks up its front legs *
    KenshinKaoru Steed: MOOOOOW
    KenshinKaoru AH!
    KenshinKaoru Its a demon!
    KenshinKaoru RUN!
    LadyAngelSleep *laughs*
    LadyAngelSleep *changes to a charging BULL with red eyes*
    KenshinKaoru Oh the fairy!
    KenshinKaoru I'm saved!
    KenshinKaoru Oh luck am I! The red fairy!
    KenshinKaoru Weehee!
    LadyAngelSleep Ok.. it is to bed??
    KenshinKaoru I think I'll go have some applejuice!
    LadyAngelSleep what red hair fairy!!
    LadyAngelSleep okies.. just don't wake to whole house doing that!
    KenshinKaoru The fairy! ::points to the bull::
    KenshinKaoru Fairy! ::hugs it::
    LadyAngelSleep you are disillussional!
    KenshinKaoru Grant me a wish!!
    KenshinKaoru I wish......
    KenshinKaoru I wish....
    LadyAngelSleep yeah what ever!
    KenshinKaoru I wish I were in Dixie!
    KenshinKaoru Hooray!
    KenshinKaoru Hooray!
    KenshinKaoru Lalalalala!!!
    KenshinKaoru ::dances around::
    KenshinKaoru ::stops::
    KenshinKaoru ::looks around::
    LadyAngelSleep *sprinkle fairy dust over her and she changes into a Dixie.
    KenshinKaoru Have you seen the mushroom man?
    KenshinKaoru YOU MUST HAVE!
    KenshinKaoru TELL ME!
    KenshinKaoru ::death grips shoulders::
    LadyAngelSleep what is the difference between a dixie and a fairy.
    KenshinKaoru I MUST SEE THE MUSHROOM MAN!
    LadyAngelSleep Yikes..
    LadyAngelSleep *fairy disappears like shadow*
    KenshinKaoru Have not you inclined your ear to the melody? The sweet
    melody of Dixie land?
    KenshinKaoru Ye gods!!
    KenshinKaoru Tell me yet you have!
    KenshinKaoru Song "Dixie" during yonder war?
    KenshinKaoru Dreadul!
    KenshinKaoru Well. The war was. The song was grewat!
    LadyAngelSleep Yikes!!! *runs and hides behind Eve's shadow*
    KenshinKaoru grrrret
    KenshinKaoru grit
    KenshinKaoru eadful
    KenshinKaoru meepmeep!
    KenshinKaoru ::speeds away from coyote::
    LadyAngelSleep eve.. go to sleep.
    KenshinKaoru ::puffs into a bucket of water::
    LadyAngelSleep EVE.. go to sleep..
    KenshinKaoru You... ::if buckets have lips, this one would quiver:: don't
    want me?
    KenshinKaoru Boohoohoo!!
    KenshinKaoru ::bucket fills up::
    LadyAngelSleep *sighs* eve is disillusional again.. what did you have for
    dinner?? blue mushrooms?
    KenshinKaoru Blue mushrooms!
    KenshinKaoru Where where???
    LadyAngelSleep in your imagination!
    KenshinKaoru Must have!!
    KenshinKaoru Oh there!
    LadyAngelSleep hey do you read online comics?
    KenshinKaoru BwEeHeEhEe!!
    KenshinKaoru online comics? Nary have a heard such a fiend
    LadyAngelSleep hey there is this great comic that you just HAVE to read..
    KenshinKaoru What tis it about?
    LadyAngelSleep [http://www.crfh.net/][1]
     LadyAngelSleep it is entitled... college roomies from hell...
    LadyAngelSleep it is really cool!!
    LadyAngelSleep but it isn't hentai or anything like that..
    LadyAngelSleep it is really cool.
    KenshinKaoru good good
    KenshinKaoru jolly good
    LadyAngelSleep a bit of violence but that is just about it..
    LadyAngelSleep oh do you like vampires?
    KenshinKaoru I don't get it.
    KenshinKaoru Did she get the glass out?
    LadyAngelSleep there is this other cool comic.. but I find that there is
    quite a bit of useless ranting and abit confuseing but that it pretty good.
    KenshinKaoru What happened to the car?
    KenshinKaoru DId the snake marry?
    KenshinKaoru Find out on the next issue!
    LadyAngelSleep you have to read from the beginning..
    LadyAngelSleep that is the fun part..
    LadyAngelSleep it is updated everyday.
    LadyAngelSleep go to achieve.
    KenshinKaoru Alas! Where it this beginning you speak of maiden?
    KenshinKaoru jolly good
    LadyAngelSleep and start from the beinging.
    KenshinKaoru that is a lot of comics!
    KenshinKaoru BWEEHEEE!
    LadyAngelSleep yeah I know but it is worth it!
    LadyAngelSleep the person who wrote this is really cool...
    LadyAngelSleep I like his humor and ideas.
    KenshinKaoru OOOOOOO
    LadyAngelSleep or rather her ideas and her humor..
    KenshinKaoru I SHALL BOOKMARK IT AND JOURNEY MORE TOMORROW!
    KenshinKaoru For tonight I will camp out from atop my trusty steed
    LadyAngelSleep that is a good idea.. I spend like 2 days reading it up..
    KenshinKaoru ::cow moves one pace from where it was::
    LadyAngelSleep errr... good luck trying to stay on top of your steed..
    KenshinKaoru Come back!
    LadyAngelSleep I wouldn't be surprise to find your steed on top of you by
    tomorrow morning.
    LadyAngelSleep I wouldn't be surprise to find your steed on top of you by
    tomorrow morning.
    LadyAngelSleep hello? *poke poke*
    KenshinKaoru ::is out like a light::
    KenshinKaoru MY FUSE!@
    LadyAngelSleep *sighs* yeah.. go to sleep.. I hate to go but I have to go
    pretty soon too.
    KenshinKaoru Alas! My mothers voice rings like a shrill war cry in my ears
    for the never ending battle of staying up late
    LadyAngelSleep yup.. well,
    KenshinKaoru NO! I shall take you prisoner to my kingdom and live
    satisfactoryly ever after!
    LadyAngelSleep you better go to sleep..
    LadyAngelSleep night night.
    KenshinKaoru I supposed I should/
    LadyAngelSleep sweet dreams sweetie.
    KenshinKaoru Is was fun having my insane madness to share with you ronight
    KenshinKaoru toight
    KenshinKaoru nighto
    KenshinKaoru to knight
    KenshinKaoru I shall see you....later!
    KenshinKaoru nite nite!
    LadyAngelSleep it was fun sharing your maddness with you tonight.
    LadyAngelSleep laers..
    LadyAngelSleep night night.
    LadyAngelSleep laters.

****

CRAZY! HAHA! @_@  

    
    That was yhsterical Eve! I'm so happy you used my favorite quote and
    My thing to scare off jennifer. It made me die on the floor. Was your
    steed comfortable. Anyway, back to the story, you HAVE to post in as
    a charector suffering from lack of sleep, which your post fit in
    perfectly with as you wouldn't GO to sleep. Yep, have funs!
    And
    Tesuku grabbed Yulari with her grabby fingers. He pulled her away,
    and the girl with the instrament sat there.
    "WHATWEREYOUthinking?" Tesuku demanded, he said the word thinking in
    lowercase because he didn't think she deserved much credit in that
    area. Than he burst into laughter and momentarily died. HE than sat
    up and started flying around on nothing while emitting wacked out
    laughter. Everyone within the range of five continents fled. He
    laughed even more maddly and sat down on the ground. A girl with long
    black hair came up to him. Then she realized who it was. Her eyes
    widened in fear.
    "Hello." Tesuku told her. "How many peanuts can you fit in your
    mouth?" Her lip quivered in horror as he spoke the last line:
    "I can fit FORTY NINE!" She ran away screaming in terror with her
    hands over her ears.....
    speaking of which...
    eve....Invite Jennifer into my group, I'm sure she'll like that! BAM!
    THERE! you're a moderator, invite her! QUICKLY!
    Tesuku suddenly stood up and spun around in pink clouds.
    "Ta da...." He said lazily acting like a chinese acrobat, holding Yui
    on his hand. 

****

Oi  

    
    Well I didn't know what else I could use to scare my friend. And your
    qoutes came very much in handy ^^ I'm glad you didn't get made at me
    for doing so too ^^;
    Well what can I say...Your list is a little looney, with is very good
    indeed and what it says up on the desciprtion, but I don't know how
    good I am to be able to actually do crazy stuff. Usually when I get
    crazy is when I'm bored and talking to a victum ^^; Or however you
    spell it.

****

New poll for IWishICouldSleepBadly  

    
    
    Enter your vote today! A new poll has been created for the
    IWishICouldSleepBadly group:
    If we dared you, and you did it, what
    would be the first thing off this web
    Group that you'd say to a friend
    instead of "Hello" :
    o Have you seen the Mushroom Man?
    o Talked to any dancing Mermaids lately?
    o Try to eat a N64 in the past week?
    o Talked to the sky on saturday?
    o Can I barrow some headlight glasses?
    o Met any Mofia hit men slash poets at school?
    o How many peanuts can you fit in your mouth (Answer the correct amount at
    their blank stare)?
    o The toaster talk to you this mourning?
    o Met any singing Rabbits?
    o Have you seen my steed? (MOW!) 

****

The Pen of Death!  

    
     Yulari was extremely happy and she was dancing around laughing.
    "HAHAHH HA HAH HAHAH HAHA HAAAAA!!!!" she sang/laughed/danced.
    "Goody yay!" Yulari was very happy. Then suddenly:
    "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
    AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!
    OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"
    Yulari screamed in shock/horror/pain.
    "What is wrong?" Tesuku asked.
    "The Pen! IT's the pen of DEATH!!"
    "What do you mean?"
    Yulari turned and faced him then.
    Tesuku screamed and held up his lairds to ward her off.
    "Stay away!" He screamed and looked like a corpse.
    Yulari walked slowly toward him. In her nose was a black pen. It was
    sticking out from one nostril.
    "HHEEEEHEHEHELP meeeeee!" She gasped and laughed histarically.
    ******************************
    Yeah, I know, it's pointless. But funny, Hey?

****

Off to see the Wizard?  

    
    Tesuku was in a state of utter shoc! (without the "K") Yulari was
    grabbing the pen and trying to pull it out fervantly, but it wasn't
    working. So they set of to see the wizard. When the came to the
    Cmerald Eity they knocked on the door. A little midget man came out
    and threw a tantrum on his hat. It was a pitty as it was a very good
    hat.
    "RING THE BELL!" the man said shrilly. "ring the BELL!"
    "Oh, why?"
    "Because your knuckles are out of order! Can't you read?" the man
    demanded, jumping on his hat more violently still. They turned and
    saw a sign. It had some illegible scribble that even the owner of the
    handwritting wouldn't know what on earth they had just put down on
    their paper.
    "Uh, I guess not." Tesuku said crossing his eyes and making faces at
    the little man. The midget threw him a look that dared him to make
    anymore.
    "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" it fumed.
    "Well, can we see the wizard?" Yulari asked, trying to cover up the
    pen that was still immoble in her NOSE!
    "See with your eyes, not with your hands." the midget said in a deep
    unnormal voice, looking snooty as it crossed it's arms.
    "But we can't even see him, how could we touch him?" Eve pointed out,
    because Tesuku couldn't think of anyone else to speak at the moment.
    "Oh, well, follow me," the little midget man brightened, donning his
    hat again and then he lead them into the building.
    ****

The Cure  

    
     The Wizard suddenly came out and looked them over. There was Tesuku,
    who never looked normal, Eve, who looked psycotic at that moment,
    Regina, the poet/mafia hitman, and lastly there was Yulari, with a
    pen in one nostril. They were not a very pleasant looking group.
    "I have the CURE!" shouted the Wiz.
    "Oh good," said Yulari.
    "What is it?" Eve asked.
    "Drink this," the Wiz instructed Yulari. He held out a cup, which
    she took from him and drank.
    "Mmm! This is tasty! What do you call it?"
    "It's an old island reciepe and we call it ginger ale." the Wiz told
    her.
    Yulari held the cup up and looked at it worshipfully. "Ginger ale!"
    she cried. "Ginger ale!!!!"
    The pen was gone. "I'm cured! YAY!" Yulari scretched and ran around
    joyously.
    "How much for the dope, Doc?" Regina asked.
    "It's Wiz, and it will cost you fifty million."
    Yulari squeaked and sank to the ground.
    "Thas' alotty!" she cried.
    "Well," the Wiz said and held out his palm.
    "We dont' have fifty million," Tesuku said.
    "I'll pay for it." Eve said.
    She danced around and rainbows shot out from her fingers and toes
    and at the end of each rainbow appeared a pot of gold filled with
    millions and millions of coins.
    "What a wonderful talent," Yulari commented. Eve shrugged like it
    was just another day's work.
    "Oh goody, money," the Wiz said and he and the midgit man ran and
    began to dump out the coins and swim around in them.
    "I'm cured," Yulari said and began to dance around again.
    "BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" cried the travelers.
    "There is only one problem." Yulari stated.
    "What is that?" Tesuku asked even though he was afraid to ask.
    "I want some more ginger ale!" Yulari whined.
    Regina slapped his forehead. "Kill joy," he muttered.
    

****

The many many views of money. Many many...Money.  

    
    After Eve had done another dance and Yulari had had another drink of
    ginger ale, they left the Wizard and his tantrum throwing, bubble-gum
    blowing, snowball tossing, tooth flossing, speaking Noisy, lives in
    boisy, midget, and the Clerald Eity.
    Tesuku was troubled. Finally he freed his mind.
    "Eve, where did you learn to make rainbows and gold?" he asked.
    "Oh, I was born like that."
    "Oh. I wish I was born like that." he said longingly. They climbed
    aboard a nearby giant sloth and started on their way to somewhere.
    "Where are we going?" Yulari asked in confusion.
    "To the ranch, we're going to visit lassie." Tesuku said as if she
    should have known that.
    They went on their way and finally approached the distance of two
    feet.
    "Can this thing go any faster?" He demaded, banging the sloths
    dashboard.
    "It's a sloth, it's supposed to be this slow." Regina said as if he
    should have guessed that.
    The sloth had stopped five feet and one hour later to eat some grass.
    "Ooooooh! this is stupid! Let's get off.
    So they climebed off and found they were at the ranch!
    "Wow!" Tesuku said. "Slow service, but once you decide to leave
    you're at your destination! COOL!"
    They knocked on the door. Lassie answered.
    "ARF! ARF!"
    ""What?" Tesuku was shocked. "Tommy's fallen in the well, and he
    doesn't know how to get out, but it's okay because he likes it down
    there, and he's got a TV and a VCR and he's away from his mean step
    mother?"
    "ARF!"
    "Let's go see the cows." Tesuku said suddenly without any emotion.
    They walked down to a very sanatized building and went inside.
    "Who are you going to see?" a nurse asked.
    "The cows." Eve said happily.
    "YOU CAN'T!" the nurse yelled. "They're all mad! Stalk raving mad!
    MAD MAD MAD! NO SEE COWS!" and she marched away. Eve started to dance
    again. A very fake looking lightning bolt hit the maid and she
    shrieked and died.
    "Neato!" Tesuku said gleefully. "Can I try?"
    Eve smiled at him.
    "Maybe when you're older." she replied.
    

****

Wake up to music!  

    
     The ranch was okay, but the travelers were tired of wholesome family
    entertainment and waking up every morning to the recording of "Wake
    up to music! Like the little birds! Doot doot doot doot doo doot!"
    "UGH!" Yulari complained one morning as a group of plastic mermaids
    shuffled by her, whispering about her nightdress.
    "Humph!" Yulari protested.
    "I want to do something adventurous. Are there any treasures in the
    Land of the Wacks?" yulari asked Lassie.
    "Arf!(yes!)" barked Lassied.
    "OH joy! Where can we find them?"
    Lassie ran away from Yulari. "Stupid dog," Yulari muttered under her
    breath. But then Lassie came back with a map in her mouth. Yulari
    took it.
    "It's a treasure map! It says this is the map to the hidden fortress
    that contains the Golden Bead!" Yulari left to show the others and
    didn't reward Lassie, so the dog laid down and whined.
    "Looky here!" Yulari said as she showed the others the treasure map.
    "Ooo! Treasure!" Regina cried.
    "Big deal!" Tesuku said. "Eve can make us stuff that's worth ten
    times as much as a Golden Bead!"
    "Acctually, I can't," Eve said.
    "You can't?! But why not?"
    "I don't know! For plot interest I guess."
    "Oh," Tesuku said.
    "So let's go!" Yulari said.
    "Okay," the others replied and they left Lassie whimpering and the
    mermaids whispering.
    After much traveling and trekking across deserts and searching HIGH,
    and low. Traveling F A R and near, they came to the hidden fortress.
    Inside it was dark.
    "I'm tired. Let's sleep here and look for the Golden Bead in the
    morning." Yulari said. She looked at the others to see what they
    thought, but they were all already asleep on the floor.
    "Stupids," Yulari said. "I get the bed now!"
    She looked at the bed. It had twenty mattresses and a ladder to get
    to the top. "Heh heh!" Yulari proclaimed as she reveled in the extra
    extra extra extra extra extra....(huff huff huff), well, the REALLY
    comfy bed.
    But Yulari couldn't get to sleep.
    "Ouchie!" she cried out. "Something's under the mattresses!" She
    climbed all the way down to the bottom and squished herself under the
    last mattress and finally she felt a small round object. SHe tried to
    pull out from under the mattresses, but they were too heavy.
    "Hey! Help me!" Yulari cried to the others. But they were too tired.
    "Great!"
    In the morning, the others woke up. THey saw Yulari asleep with her
    arm stuck under the bed.
    "Stupid," Eve commented. "She could have slept on the bed." Regina
    kicked her and she woke up. Screaming.
    "HELP!"
    The group pulled her from under the bed.
    In her hand Yulari held the object. SHe peered at it.
    "It's the GOLDEN BEAD! YAY! I found it! Ha yes good woohoo!"
    "Now what do we do, this stupid fortress has taken our one night of
    sleep. We can never sleep again!" Tesuku said in absolute horror.
    Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn!
    **
    Who's got the paper towels0_0**  
    
    Everyone was EXtremely mad at Yulari.
    "That doesn't count!" Tesuku sreamed in rage. "I don't want it to
    count!"
    "It does!" The castle said indignantly.
    "Egh!" Tesuku retorted.
    "Well great, now what can we do?" Regina asked angrily.
    "You must seek out the role of 27 magic paper towels!" The castle
    walls replied. "They will give you each one more night of sleep."
    "Great! Wehere are they?" Tesuku asked happily.
    "I don't know. Aske the cheese." the walls said.
    So they asked the cheese on the breakfast table.
    "Where are the magic paper towels?"
    "It teh kitchen. Duh. Now what will you pay me for my information?"
    the cheese asked sharply. It was sharp cheedar.
    "Oh Tesuku!" Eve exclaimed in disgust. "That belongs in the Xanth
    RPG!"
    "Sorry, I wanted to use it now. Anyway, we'll give you the gold bead."
    Yulari reluctantly gave the bead to it, but when it wasn't looking
    snatched it back up greedily. they headed towards the kitchen and got
    the paper towels.
    "Now we each have one more night of sleep!" Regina said happily.
    "Hey," Tesuku looked up suddenly. "Where's the girl with the strange
    instrament? Did we leave her behind!? Oh no!"
    "We better go find her." Eve said in worry. "Wow! Instant oatmeal.
    Maple and ginger. Cool. Maybe we can use it."
    They decided to leave the castle but a troll was gaurding the exit.
    "You cannot leave! Boo!"
    "Here! Have this oatmeal." Eve handed it a packet and it scarffed it
    down. Then it started gurgling and fell lapsing into convulsions on
    the floor. They left the castle.
    "We must sing the magic transporting song to take us to the forest to
    get Hikaru!" Eve said.
    "Why?"
    "BECAUSE! I don't know!"
    So Yulari sang the song:
    "I hope my legs don't break, walking on the moon. WE move in
    spazmatic ways, walking on the moon!"
    And they were off!
    **Searching for Hitomi  
    
    ** Yulari was walking behind the others as they were looking for Hitomi.
    "Maybe she's at the Great Deku Tree," Yulari suggested.
    "We are NOT going back THERE ever again," Tesuku yelled.
    "Sheesh," Yulari said.
    Yulari was quickly bored, so she sang the first song that came into
    her head, which was naturally Puff the Magic Dragon. She didn't know
    all the words, however, so she made them up as she went along.
    (Actually, Tesuku and I made them up years ago.)
    (To the tune of Puff the Magic Dragon):
    "Puff the Magic Dragon, lived by the sea,
    And frolicked in the Netherlands, but he called it Honalee.
    Little Jacky Paper loved that rascal Puff,
    And made him eat sealing wax and other nasty stueciality was making
    "Jacky's speciality was making spit wads.
    He spit them at the bullies at school,
    While Puff, he gave 'em clods!
    "Puff considered Jacky as his special friend,
    Because he moved in strange ways
    And made his nostrils bend."
    Yulari was finished with the song and suddenly she was grabbed from
    behind by the plastic mermaids, who, unbeknowst to the group, had
    been stalking her. (Not that they cared much for her at this point,
    especially after her song).
    They seized upon her and dragged her over to a tub and promptly
    began to drown her.
    "Glubba glubba gllluuubbbbb!!!" Yulari protested fervently.
    The others turned and saw what the mermaids were doing.
    "Oh, Yulari!" Eve cried out. "Stop that!" she told the mermaids. But
    They merely smiled fakely and continued.
    Suddenly, a mermaid appeared, dancing crazily.
    "Who are you?" Tesuku WOULD be the one to ask.
    "I am Crazy Dancing Mermaid, queen of the plastic mermaids, of
    course," she replied, still dancing crazily.
    "Aha," Tesuku stated. Then he turned back to Yulari and the
    mermaids. They had stopped their activites and were listening to Czy
    Dncng Mrmd. Yulari was coughing. Soon, though, she regained her
    strength and she screamed and charged at the mermaids with her wet
    hands stretched out before her like grasping claws.
    "Don't!" Tesuku cried. "They weren't hurting you. Right girls?"
    "We were only trying to drown her," one replied lazily.
    "See?" Tesuku said.
    "Aaagggggghhhh!" Yulari screamed in frustration. But then the
    mermaids left and followed Crzy Dncng Mrmd out of sight.
    "I hope I never see another fake smiling face again," Yulari
    threatened. She turned around and was greeted by Eve, Tesuku and
    Rgina all smiling fakely.
    "You fiends!" Yulari accused.
    They grinned sheepishly.
    "We couldn't resist," Eve said.
    Suddenly, a girl approached. She was sort of a blank stick figure,
    because only Eve knew what she looked like.
    "Hitomi?" Yulari queried.
    "Hi," Hitomi replied.
    Yulari turned to Eve. "What does she look like to you? I can't
    tell," she whispered.
    "I'll say in my next post." Eve concluded.
    

****

Cazmatophiliss!  

    
    So now that they were joined up with Hitomi (not hikaru like I said
    in my last post-_-'!) they set off to somewhere again. Soon they
    came to a place that was blue and purple and had a strangely shaped
    castle in the middle. There was a sign pointing inside.
    "What's it say?" Eve asked.
    "I can't tell, it's in another language." Hitomi sighed.
    "Let's go and ask a native." Yulari shrugged. So they walked a bit
    further and found a little boy in yellow and wearing a large barrel
    looking skyblue hat.
    "Hey kid, where are we?" Regina asked.
    "Cazmatophiliss." he replied smiling with his hands in his pockets.
    "Cazmatopjiliss?" Tesuku repeated. THe kid knodded. Suddenly a red
    carpet came by.
    "MAKE WAY FOR NEFA FEFA!" a gaurd called.
    "nefa who?"
    "Nefa fefa, the world famous eyeball dancer!" The boy smilied again.
    The curtains to the thing the gaurds were carrying opened revealing a
    woman clag on lilac and violet. she had a veil in front of her face
    and all they could see were her eyes.
    Then the curtains closed and the gaurds moved on. Tesuku broke out in
    song: "Nefa Fefa in your eyes! I know I've found my answer!
    In your wink'um blink' um eyes! That world of push
    and pull em, THAT'S FOR OTHER GUYS!I know I've found my
    end of my rainbow, Nefa Fefa, in your eyes!"
    "Hey! Where's she going?" Regina asked in confusion, after the
    broadway dancers cleared away from Tesuku's number.
    "Why, she is the official eyeball dancer for the king." The kid said
    wiggling his fingers.
    "Then we're off to the palace!" Tesuku said happily.
    "You can't go there it's out of bounds!" the kid cried in horror.
    Tesuku snorted.
    "Like I care."
    So they went to a shop and bought some arabian like clothes and a
    colored scarf each. Then they went into the palace after stealing the
    clothes.
    Nefa Fefa was just finishing a dance. When she was done they all
    crowded onto the stage infront of the king, shoving Nefa Fefa away.
    Then Hitomi started playing a song on her instrament. They began
    doing a body language dance.
    "The world has gone insane, and parasites are eating at my brain. I'm
    floating on a lake, but upside down, and when I start to breath I
    start to drown!" Tesuku sang and Yulari harmonized. Eve and regina
    who didn't know the words just went "Mummbe mummble." loudly on the
    off beats.
    Then they stopped.
    "Well, do we get the job?" Yulari asked.
    "Aren't you hear to see me?" Nefa asked.
    "Of course not! We just wanted some money so we followed you. Get off
    the stage! Your ruining our act!" Tesuku promptly pushed her away
    again.
    "No job!" THe king said, and they were givin back their real clothes
    back. Then they were kicked out out of the city.
    "Well, that worked well. All I did was look stupid and get a sore
    bum!" Regina complained.
    "Yeah? Well you always look stupid." Tesku said under his breath.
    ****

This is a very crazy RPG!  

    
     Yulari was bored again. She decided to go mildly, okay very insanse
    for a short period of time. So she went up to Tesuku and began to
    dance like crazy dancing mermaid.
    "Stop that!" Tesuku protested.
    But Yulari didn't stop. "It's catching!" Tesuku complained and he
    began to dance just as Yulari was. Then Eve and Hitomi joined in.
    Regina watched them pityingly.
    "Dance, Regina!" Hitomi prompted. Regina shook his head.
    "It's beneath the dignity of a poet/mafia hitman." he scoffed.
    But the others surrounded him and he cowered in there wake and they
    closed in and in a matter of seconds, he was dancing and even
    saying "Hoo hoo hoo hoo! I wann be like yoo hoo hoo!"
    "ECUSE ME!!" screamed a teeny, interupting their crazed/goofy dance.
    They all looked down. A young very large-eyed little woman was
    trying to avoid being danced on.
    "Thu-Thumbulina?" Yulari asked in surprise.
    "I'm not Thumbulina or who ever," the little woman said
    indignantly. "I'm Pyro the Phairy."
    "This is too Xanthy." Yulari commented.
    "Live with it." Pyro snapped.
    "What are you here for?" Eve asked.
    "I'm here to burn you all to smithereens!!!
    AHHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!
    !!!!!!!" The little woman suddenly laughed evily and her large eyes
    did not look innocent anymore.
    "No you don't!" Yulari cried out in panic. "I'll call the fire
    department. Oh Fire Department!!" Yulari called out. A bell began to
    ring in the distance. "They sure are slow."
    The little woman ran away in fear.
    "Thhuubbbttpppp!!" Yulari spit after her.
    THe bell got louder and suddenly a snail arrived with a mark of the
    Fire Department on his side.
    "Who are you?" the snail asked them in an old, tired voice.
    "Shouldn't we asked you that?" Tesuku asked.
    "How should I know?" The snail snapped. He turned around and saw his
    shell on his back. He gasped. "Who are you!!???" he demanded of it.
    "I'm you're shell," it replied impatiently.
    "Oh, yeah," the snail said.
    "No wonder he was so slow, he's a snail." Yulari muttered to Regina,
    who nodded knowingly.
    "My name is Mr. Snail. I think." The snail said flatly.
    "Oh," they all answered. "We see."
    Suddenly a thundercloud appeared and began to pour out on them.
    "Oh no! I'll melt!" Mr. Snail rasped.
    DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUUUNNNNNN!!!
    ---------------------------------------
    I know, I know! it was sudden. I couldn't think of anything else to
    happen to them.
    ****

We are the dancing math books. Hiho!  

    
    They quickly grabbed up the fire department snail and ran into the
    nearest building. Inside it was dark. There were twelve little
    candles in a circle. There was a lille box in the center that was
    labeled "OPEN ME NOW."
    "Oooooh," Tesuku, still holding Mr. Snail walked over to the box and
    reached out to open it.
    "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mr. Snail said warningly.
    "Why? Is something wrong?" He asked nervously. Rain had begun to
    pound against the window and wind whistled evily outside. IT was very
    eerie.
    Mr. Snail stared at him blankly.
    "Who are you?" he demanded of Tesuku after a few moments.
    Tesuku mouthed the word okay, and opened the box.
    A clach of thunder started. The candles flames turned blue, and a
    menicing laugh filled the cabin. Yulari was running about in small
    circles screaming amidst the havoc with her eyes tight shut and her
    hands over her ears.
    Out of the box came a group of blood red books jumped up.
    "We are the dancing math books, High Ho! High Ho! We come from
    alabama! High Ho! high HO!" they sang. "We all are filled with
    numbers! High Ho! High HO! Now you must do some problems!-"
    "Oh NO!" Regina cried. "Oh NO!"
    The books bounced up and down in fervant rage wile singing a song
    that did not match the mood at all.
    "What are we going to do?" Hitomi wailed in the corner. "We're going
    to die in here!"
    "No we're not!" said Mr. Snail. "I know the exit!"
    "Where?"they all leaned closer to hear the answer. He paused a moment
    before telling them:
    "Who are you?"
    They all stood back up in exasperation. "That was a reall help." Eve
    said coldly. "Now I have to do all thje work again. Everyone stand
    back!" They did and she started a dance, not to much unlike that of
    the dancing math books (High HO! High HO!). Light shone from her
    nostrils and bounced against the walls towards the exit.
    "It's straight up!" Tesuku bit his lip. "Okay let's go!"
    They ran up, and Mr. Snail having forgot where he was.
    "Who are you? Where are you taking me? HelP! HELP!"
    "Shut up!" Hitomi told him. Yulari was running up the stairs still
    screaming and covering her ears and her eyes clamped shut.
    "Oh no! The math books are following!" Eve said, the light from her
    nostrils still guiding them.
    "GO BACK! GO BACK!" Mr. Snail shouted.
    "We can't we'll be captured by thr math books!" Yulari screamed above
    her other screams.
    "I've lost my dencers!" Mr. Snail stated.
    "I"VE GOT THEM!" the shell said inpatiently.
    "Oh yeah." Mr. Snail realized. "Who are you?"
    "Ignore him." Regina called to teh shell, who did.
    "We're at the exit!" Yulari was now qacting normally, and not
    screaming herself horse. "Oh no! We're on the roof! How do we get
    off?"
    "Jump?"
    "WHAT?" YULARI PROTESTED. "I'D RATHER ENCOUNTER THE MERMAIDS AGAIN!"
    "That can be arranged." Tesuku pointed behind her. The group of
    mermaids waved stiffly and advanced on her, hoping to have another
    attenpt of seeing her drown.
    "Mummble!" Yulari mummbled, but she jumped off the fifteen story
    building.
    Everyone landed on the ground with a PLUMP!
    "Where am I?" Yulari asked. "This must be a wacky land." And a sign
    appeared, it said-
    "And here we are!" Tesuku laughed, laying back down on the
    ground. "Right where we all started!"
    

****

The Trillion Dollar Bill  

    
     Yulari was skipping about pointlessly, happy to be rid of the
    dancing math books. But she wanted to be rid of someone else. The
    only question was how...? But she cleverly figured that out in an
    instant. She began to hum calmy and approached the unsuspecting
    snail. She suddenly picked him up and tossed into the river that
    appeared at her convenience. The last thing she heard from that old
    crab, uh, snail, was this,"Who are yoooouuuuuuu!!!!?????"
    "Ha!" she scoffed. "Good ridance!"
    "Why did you do that?" Hitomi asked. She felt sorry for the poor
    snail. (Note: in real life, I am NOT this cruel.)
    "Heh heh heh!" Yulari said as if that was answer enough.
    "I think this place is affecting her mind," Hitomi said to Eve, who
    was the only one she felt safe talking to. She stayed clear of
    Regina, who glared at her darkly. And Tesuku...Ha! What more need I
    saw.
    "Oh looky!" Eve shouted. "A party!"
    "Yay!" shouted Yulari and Hitomi. THey loved parties. The girls
    began to head toward the crowd and the lights.
    "I don't think we should go to any parties," Tesuku reproached them.
    "Me either," Regin agreed.
    "Humph," Eve said impatiently. "And why not?"
    "I don't know?" Tesuku shrugged.
    "Well then, come on."
    THey all entered the party. The girls were enjoying themselves, but
    the guys were not.
    It is understandable that they weren't. THey were not, erm, dressed,
    uh, normal like. In fact, they were dressed like girls.
    "This is a girl party," Regina complained.
    "Oh no!" Tesuku agreed.
    The girls saw them and laughed. Hard. Tesuku was wearing a hot
    turquoise stretchy dress and heels with hot pink lipstick on his
    mouth.
    "Ha ha!" Yulari mocked him.
    Regina was worse, if possible. He was wearing a dress of the most
    shocking pink with black and white polka-dot ruffles trimming around
    the sleeves and the collar as well as on the end. He too was wearing
    hot pink lipstick, but somehow it had been missapplied and was on hi
    black mustache.
    "Hooo hOOOO HAAAA!!!!" the girls laughed.
    "GRRRR!!" answered Tesuku and Regina. "Change us back at once,
    Yulari!" the demanded.
    "Fine!" Yulari said and they were out of the girl party and the guys
    were dressed normally.
    "We will get you back you know, in the next post." Tesuku warned her.
    "I know. But I don't care. It was worth it. Ow," she complained. "My
    stomach hurts from laughing.
    "That poor snail," Hitomi said, now that there was no party to
    distract her.
    "Hey look! That sign says we are on our way to Wack Castle! Should
    we check it out?" Yulari asked the group. THey stared at her
    inanimately. Suddenly, a troup of mermaids takcled her to the ground.
    "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yulari screamed. But it was too late.
    

****

Wack Castle: Fairy Godmother land.  

    
    "That wasn't nice Yulari!" Regina told her angrilly. He made no
    attempt to stop the plastic mermaids. She was trying her best not to
    be dragged into a shark infested ocean conveiniently nearby.
    "HELP!" Yulari cried in horror.
    "I could delete that post you know or suspend you, or kill you,
    considering your room is right across the hall from mine, but I
    laughed so hard at it I'll keep it, with no punishment on your part.
    Well, that may not be necessarily true." He considered looking at the
    mermaids, which were now getting Yulari into the shallower part of th
    water.
    "HELP! There are sharks in here." Yulari screamed in panic.
    Thee others walked to the edge of the ocean, and then passed her
    going into it. "Are you crazy?" Yulari asked in horror. They walked,
    then swam when it was to deep for them to stand, to the sharks, and
    they each climbed onto one. Then took a breath as they sank down into
    the water. Yulari pushed away the mermaids and got on her own, then
    took a breath as she became submerged in water. Tesuku was rather
    keen on leaving her behind, in case she decided to pull another stunt
    like the last, but made no protest as she rode along side him, and
    never admitted in the future that it was him that spanked her shark
    and made it angry with her.
    Soon they came to a large underwater castle.
    "Where are we?" Tesuku asked. The plastic mermaids were swimming
    nearby, hoping for a free moment from everyone's attension so they
    could attack their prey.
    "This is wack castle. It is hidden so no one can come unless they
    search fervantly." One replied without moving her smiling lips.
    "Then why was there a sign?"
    "Because they found the location, but now they have to see if they
    are worthy of coming." the same mermaid answered, glaring venemously
    at Yulari.
    "How are they worthy?" Eve asked in confusion.
    "They must have a fairy Godmother. All of the mermaids Fairy
    Godmother is Crazy Dancing Mermaid. So we can all live her in the
    castle. Who is your Fairy Godmother?" the mermaid asked, licking her
    lips at the sight of Yulari.
    Tesuku looked around. If they wanted to get into the Wack Castle they
    needed a Fairy Godmother.
    "Regina is all of our Fairy Godmother." he said at the first name
    that came to his head.
    "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard a low
    scream. THey looked over at Regina, who was now in wizard robes of
    posey pink, he was holding a wand topped with a lavender colored
    star, and he had fairy wings.
    "Why do you always pick on me?" he moaned.
    "Hey, be happy your not in a dress like before." Teskuku said, he was
    now looking evily at Yulari along the mermaids.
    They got to the castle and checked in with the gaurds that they had a
    Fairy Godmother, and entered teh Wack Castle.
    Then they went to the court room. They met the king. Only Yulari was
    familiar with him.
    "FROGGY!" she cried in shock.
    "Yes?" asked a little frog.
    "Hey! I remember you!" Tesuku said realizing it. "Weren't you going
    courting the other day?"
    "Oh yeah!" teh frog said.
    "Well, what are we doing here?" Eve asked.
    "You are all my guests...except for you." he said looking at
    Yulari. "You are my servant."
    "Why!?" Yulari asked suddenly.
    "Because you have the Gold Bead, all of my servants have one." the
    frog replied. Yulari quickly took it out of her pocket and threw it
    away.
    "Oh, well, then your my guest to." the King smiled. Pick teh biggest
    rooms you want. We have all the nintendos created and to be created."
    "NEATO!" Yulari ran off with everyone else.
    "Darn." Tesuku muttered under his breath.
    

****

Jacuzzi isle  

    
    They stayed at the palace, and Yulari was very happy that Regina and
    Tesuku forgave her. They only made her lick clean the ballroom floor
    the other day after covering it in whipped cream. Sure it sounds
    good, but an entire ballroom floor full is enough to kill everybody.
    Tesuku the next day was reading outside on the sand next to the
    jacuzzi, where The others were, all in their same clothes, because
    they were already wet, they found no point in even taking off their
    shoes.
    "Come on in! IT's great." Yulari called.
    "I can't I'm terrified off water, remember." he siad in a monotone
    voice, turning the page of his magazine.
    "But we're under the ocean." Eve pointed out.
    "Oh yeah. Thank's for reminding me." he said the same way as before.
    The phone rang suddenly and Tesuku picked it up.
    "Hello? No. No. No. Goodbye." He hung up.
    "What did it say?" Hitomi asked siddling away from Regina, in his own
    jacuzzi.
    Tesuku recited the phone conversation.
    "Hello, this is the washoe county library calling to let you know
    that an item, requested by someone with this phone number is now
    ready for pick up at the library. This message will now be repeated
    for the benifit of those whose ansering machines have just started
    recording..."
    "Wow, how'd you memorize that so well?" Yulari asked.
    "I have a photographic memory." he said returning to his book.
    "But you heard it!" Yulari protested.
    "No, it says it here." he showed them a passage from his book.
    "Oh." Eve went silent.
    They sat there for a while.
    "This is stupid. Why don't we go do something?" Yulari complained.
    "OOOOOH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice came maniaclly from behind them.
    "Who's that?" Tesuku turned and looked behind him. It was the king.
    "I have found out that regina isn't your Fairy Godmother Tesuku!
    Therefore you are not allowed in here!" The gaurds grabbed Tesuku who
    dropped his book and was dragged away.
    "Who IS my Fairy Godmother?" Tesuku asked.
    "Go to the poll to decide, then find them and we'll let you back it.
    But until then, we won't let the others out, because when you're back
    I have a quest for you to do for me!"
    And they tossed Tesuku away.
    ****

New poll for IWishICouldSleepBadly  

    
    
    Enter your vote today! A new poll has been created for the
    IWishICouldSleepBadly group:
    Who should Tesuku's Fairy Godmother be?
    o The Mushroom Man
    o Mr. Snail
    o A Talking Loaf Of Bread
    o A Mermaid
    o The Little Birds (doot doot doot doot doot)
    

****

what am i doing here?  

    
    All the sudden out of nowhere a strange new character appeared!!
    "Finally!"ulari screamed."A new character!!!!"
    Regina just rolled his because he saw nothing to be happy about
    considering that they were trapped by the king who called himself
    "froggy".
    Ulari went up to greet the strange confused person that looked a
    little deformed...
    "Hi, um..who are you?"Ulari asked a little unsure weather or not the
    um, person was civilized or not.
    The crazed person looked up and said in one breath,"I'm the
    pyscoicecreampizzaboy! Or you can call me PIPB."
    immediately froggy came down and seized pyscoicecrea....um,pipb and
    cried,"Hesa nota no godmother!!"and up pipb went out of the little
    world past the mermaids(who were still trying to drown ulari)and onto
    the surface.
    "WHAT AM I DOING HERE!!!" he cried.
    "I was bored",the sky cried back.
    "You are to find the owner of this pizza!!the sky instructed,
    immediately a box appeared and in it was an anchovie and tomato pizza.
    "Who would want to eat this!!" pipb cried out to the sky.
    "Thats your problem!!"the sky retorted.
    So with that pipb(which is a lot easier than writing
    pyscoicecreampizzaboy...(gasp))set off to find the owner of the
    digusting pizza which seemed to get worse as time went on.
    "Can't stand....the smell!"gasped pipb.out of nowhere a strange boy
    came towards him.
    "Hi. I'm harry potter and i'm lost and i'm trying to win this prize
    for some points so are house can win the cup so that way i dont have
    to go back to the dursleys who are the muggle family that I stay with
    when im away from hogwarts and...." the little boy continued but pipb
    could really care less about the stupid little boy that lived with
    muggers, or whatever. so in a brilliant spree of the moment he toke
    the pizza and shoved it down the annoying little boys throat which
    was still yaking away.
    "...and did i mention that im a wizard and that i knew magic and that
    i have a pet owl and..ahghghg!!" immediately after he shoved the
    pizza down his throat the little boys face shrivilled up and exploded
    and then he disintegrated.
    "Well that takes care of my problems."pipb said.
    "That wasn't the owner!!!"cried the sky,"you cheated!"
    "Ya, but it made the story interesting too."pipb said.
    The sky figured pipb was right but every time that he tried to create
    a plot the characters always ruined it!
    I'LL BEEEEE BAAACCCCKKK!!!
    so pipb left the sky to find a way back to his little shack by the
    river in his own nieghborhood. which could be..who knows how far!
    

****

Coffee is happee!  

    
    Tesuku had just finished drinking from a cocoa flavored and was
    realizing how spoiled it was. Yuck!
    "It's tastes gross!" He said.
    "That's because it's coffee!" a little butterfly said nearby.
    "Oh nO!" but Tesuku already was feeling the effects taking old of
    him.He was getting emmensly giddy and started to giggle maniacly. The
    butterfly turned adn fled for t's life in case Tesuku was feeling
    hungery and wanted to eat him.
    "AHHHHH!" It screamed as it left.
    "Wait! Who are you?" Tesuku asked.
    "I'm your fairy Godmother." The butterfly said as if he should have
    guessed that.
    "Oh..." tesuku was disappointed. Then in a convulsion of mad laughter
    he realized what theat meant.
    "Wait! Come back! I need you to go with me to Wack Castle! My friends
    and the King are waiting there!" Tesuku called.
    "The king!" the butterfly screamed like a wooman and flew out of
    site.
    "Darn!" Tesuku flet sad suddenly. He decided he needed another dose
    of coffee. But then suddenly the butterfly came back. It's wings were
    clad in camoflogue (of however it's spelled) and it was carrying
    giant bazoka guns and stuff.
    "Neato! Can I play with your artillery?" tesuku asked with grabby
    fingers.
    "I'm going to kill you!!!!!" the butterfly said, taking out a very
    big cannon thing.
    Tesuku thought now was the time to take all he'd learned from Eve
    into focus. He concentrated and started a dance. The butterfly looked
    confused. Tesuku stopped. A very fake lightning bolt was suddenly
    hurtled at the butterfly, who exploded with a very blunt "BAM!"
    "Cool! I'll have to tell Eve I've got powers tooo!" he giggled. Then
    he heard a familiar voice.
    "Who are you?"
    "Mr. Snail!" Tesuku said looking behind him. Mr. Snail's shell was
    now pink and clad in expensive jewels instead of a red cross. He was
    somehow carrying a blue wand topped with a pure diamond star that
    screamed whenever he dropped it.
    "Are you my fairy godmother?" tesuku asked happily.
    "Who are you? I'm looking fo r Tesuku. I'm his fairy godmother." Mr.
    Snail repeated. Tesuku suddenly resented getting stuck with such a
    freak.
    "Are you sure you're my fairy godmother?" Tesuku asked wearily.
    "How should I know." Mr. Snail drawled.
    "Well,let's get back to the castle." Tesuku picked the snail up and
    startred back in the direction in which he had came. The saw harry
    potter go by them, chocking on something.
    "To many people have problems here." Mr. Snail commented, making no
    effort along with Tesuku to help him. "GET A PSHCHIATRIST FREAKO!"
    Then they met a funny boy.
    "Who are you?" (Mr. Snail OBVIOUSLY.)
    "I'm Psycoicecreampizzaboy." he said casually.
    "I'll call you Pip-B." Tesuku decided. "Will you come with us to Wack
    castle?"
    "I just came there, and I don't have a Fairy Godmother," Pip-B
    pointed out.
    "You can adopt that war crazy butterfly over there." Tesuku pointed
    at a heep of guns.
    "CooL! I'll be right with you!!"
    So The btterfly became someone's Fairy Godmother after all, and they
    got safely back to Wack Castle, without any attack from the mermaids,
    and went and found the others.
    Note: Don't ask me where the butterfly came from, I was trying to be
    intesting.-Tesuku
    

****

Itai no da!  

    
     "So what's your name? Pit Boy?" Yulari asked the young man, who was
    taller and stronger than her, which made her upset. Also, he
    obviously didn't like her character.
    "PIP Boy," Pip Boy said.
    "Huh!" Yulari commented.
    Suddenly her body convulsed and she shook and shook and everyone
    arround her was frightend.
    When she stoped shaking she looking somewhat different. She began to
    speak in Japanese. "Murasaki kami!" She screamed "Atashi-"
    She caught a look at her self in the mirror that popped up.
    She had purple hair and a Chinese outfit. She looked exactly like-
    "NURIKO!!" Tesuku cried in ultimate shock.
    Nuriko/Yulari nodded. "I have possesed Yulari's body. I decided I
    wanted to join you guys for a while. I'll stop Yulari from being so
    mean."
    "Great!" Regina said meanly.
    Pip Boy stared into the abiss and drooled and pointed to the sign in
    front of them. It was an icecream/pizza place.
    "We mussa go there!" Pip Boy cried and began to run.
    "Wait!" Hitomi cried.
    But Pip Boy still ran on. Nuriko stopped him, however, and lifted
    him up and threw him to the ground.
    Pip BOy moaned in pain. He glared at Nuriko. "I know Nancy's
    enjoying this!" he complained.
    Nuriko shrugged and lifted him up again and spun him around and then
    turned him upsidedown and shook all his change out of his pockets.
    "Buy me the cd! Buy me the cd! Buy me the cd!" Nuriko screamed.
    Pip Boy fell to the ground with a splitting headache. "Nooo!" he
    defyed Nuriko. Nuriko picked him up again and threw him into a tree.
    "Buy me the cd!" Nuriko demanded. Still Pip Boy would not give in.
    "You wimp!" Nuriko gloated. "I'll arm wrestle ya for it!"
    "Okay," Pip Boy agreed, very stupidly assured of his strength even
    after Nuriko had beat him up.
    The two clasped hands and Tesuku said," Ready, go!" Nuriko slammed
    Pip Boy's arm to the ground and dislocated it with only a twitch of
    his wrist.
    "Oops! Did I hurt you?" Nuriko cooed.
    "*Itai! Itai! Itai ! Itai! Itai!" Pip Boy screamed. Then he realized
    he was speakin in Japanese and stopped. "That didn't happen," he
    complained.
    "Baka!" Nuriko laughed. "You thought you could beat me?! Now BUY ME
    THAT CD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nuriko roared and Pip Boy cowered in pain and
    fear.
    ------------------------
    *Itai means ouch -_~.
    

****

Like a sleepy blue ocean-_-zzzzzz  

    
    Nuriko/Yulari/nancy cackled madly.
    "You bestest become your favorite charector too, yes?" she asked
    crazily.
    "I think I'll skip out. I don't want to overrun my adoration of
    Chichiri." he replied suddenly dancing around as two people.
    "Kawaii." Pip-Boy said, who despite his liking was learning more and
    more japanesse words by the minute.
    "This is not an anime Yulari! I mean, nuriko! I mean....Eugh......"
    Tesuku said. "I LOVE fushigi Yuugi, but at this moment, lets try to
    contain ourselves."
    Nuriko started laughing madly.
    "Oh what the heck."
    They went to the king, who wanted to tell them their quest. WHICH
    TESUKU DIDN"T TELL YULARI BECAUSE HE DIDN'T THINK SHE"D GO OFF ON HER
    OWN AND SSSSSSSSSPPPPOIL IT!!!(huff huff)
    "You are to go up to the surface, and find the other seishi." Froggy
    told them.
    "The other seishi?" Yulari asked, because Tesuku turned her back.
    "Yes! And your miko! The six of you are all seishi! You mussa go and
    shoppe!' Froggy started laughing madly.
    "Do we each have powers?" Tesuku asked happily.
    "Yes. Yulari can be mean. Pip-Boy can throw pizza's, Eve can dance,
    Hitomi can play on her instrament (kind of like Amaboshi), Tesuku can
    do anything, because he's the moteraror, and Regina can fill people
    up with poetic foods before popping them off!"
    "Who's our Miko? And who's the 7th seishi?" they asked excitedly.
    "I don;t know, and don't really care right now. It's to hot to stay
    focused on anything!" he dismissed them and they went out on their
    search, while the king could be heard singing "Annie's song" with
    ahightened voice.
    

****

Kowai!!  

    
     Tesuku meant to have Pip Boy say this in the last post: "KOWAI!!!!!"
    Pip Boy screamed and screamed and screamed, because he reallized what
    he was screaming.
    "I miss being Nuriko and I don't want my power to be being mean.
    That stinks!" Yulari complained.
    "Now what about that cd you promised to buy me?" Yulari asked Pip
    BOy.
    "Thhhbbbbpppppttttt!!!" Was all that PIp Boy answered.
    "Hey! But Nuriko won it from you fair and square!" Then she tried to
    strangle him, but to no avail and he threw her off his neck and
    said "Take her!" to the waiting mermaids, who dragged Yulari off and
    killed her.
    ___________________
    Pip Boy, NOW that I've killed off my anoying character, will you buy
    me that cd????????????PLEASY PLEASY PLEASY???????? *begs on hands and
    knees* I'll do anything!!!!
    ****

how easy....Oooooooh. I know the....  
  
Yulari popped out and Thuubbpppp at Pip boy, she had givin him a dummy decoy tht didn't even move, so it was a wonder he could talk to it. "Ha HA! O live, so now that I am alive, I will kill YOU!" Yulari again tried to no avail. "Use your secret Seishi Powers!" Tesuku called. "I thought I could only be mean!" Yulari whinned. "OF COURSE NOT! USE YOUR BRALETS! ARE YOU STUPID?"TESUKU YELLED. But yulari wasn't listening. She realized that she had Nuriko's braclets. She cackled happily and they glowed. I Mean They GLEW. Then they expanded, and they looked over and saw Pip Boy with an arm in his mouth. Eve ducked away and vomited. Tesuku clapped idioticly to the tune of the song the seven dwarfs sing Snow White. "You Ashitari!" Yulari reached over and kicked him in the stomach. He keeled over an temporarily died. "That's not fair! I didn't even get to go 'Ta-Ma-ho-MA!" and flick his head.!" Tesuku shrugged, he didn't really care. 

****

too much anime!!

pip-boy was way tired of the repugnant fools that were way too into   
japanese animation. he hated it! and he would make ulari pay for here   
inconsevible stupidity! meanwhile regina had left because this was   
way to far below him, a poet/maffia(or however you spell it)hitman.  
he wasnt dead because that was false propaganda from tesku.powers, ha!  
what in the world did he think he was doing! making this a little   
childs cartoon?!?! if everyone wanted powers he wouldn't have gotten   
rid of that annoying little boy who called himself "harry potter".  
anyways, pip-boy went of into his porsche to go and run over anyone   
who was still alive.  
********************MUCH LATER*************************************  
to pip-boys dismay he couldn't find anybody to run over. Oh well, maybe   
next time.  


****

New poll for IWishICouldSleepBadly  

    
    
    Enter your vote today! A new poll has been created for the
    IWishICouldSleepBadly group:
    Which one would just be mind boggling
    in the modern world with the cast of
    characters from Zelda: The Ocarina of
    Time? (No offense is meant to any of
    them.)You can vote for more then one as
    well. I didn't know what other list
    would be more fitting to put this onto
    ^^;
    o Saria speeding down the highway in a Farari with sirens behind her
    o Ganondorf hosting a home cooking show in substitute for Martha Stuart
    o Link becoming a farmer and leading the farmers rights union of the century
    next to Chavez for peanut worker rights
    o Darunia taking up Sumo Wrestling and becoming undefeatable champion
    o Zelda being a hobo in the streets
    o Naboru taking off all her makeup
    o Ruto running a sushi bar
    o Impa becoming a world famous model
    o The happy mask man is the leader of the leading mafia
    o The great fairy's metabolism finally gets out after implusive eating and
    you get the picture (though you might rather not)
    o King Zora trying out Slim Fast. And it worked wonders!
    o The Zoras, Theifs, and Gorons start a revolution over the abuse of corn
    o King Hyrule tries to overthrow the president making his first appearance!
    o The bearded ladies of the game start hitting on you ::shudders::
    o The runner in the game looses badly at the olympics, and you thought he was
    unbeatable!
    o Everyone gets a part on Broadway on the King and I
    o Malon talks to a loaf of bread
    o Epona develops a fear of modern rocks
    o Ingo thinks hes a cow
    o Golden Skulltulas are responsible for blemishes
    o Twinrova start their own talk show about warts
    o All the enemies of the game hold hands and sing "This land is your land"
    o Malons dad gets a case of insomnia and never sleeps again
    o The giant goron takes up manufactering computer chips
    o Zombies become friendly salesman selling cheese
    ****

Yulari is back from the dead!!  

    
     Yulari suddenly approached the other charcters.
    "Now that Pip Boy has finally purchased me that cd, I can bug him
    again. But don't worry, I won't turn into Nuriko anymore. THat's for
    the Shiney Pants Super-Hero RPG. (Plug for Tesuku: Join that group,
    if you like this one.) But unfortunately, I'm a zombie. I'm undead!
    I'm rotting! I'm gross!"
    "Aggaag!" protested the others, espcially Pip Boy.
    Then Regina appeared in the same disgusting state.
    "Get away from us!" Eve yelled.
    It was to no avail, though.
    "You have to deal with us, we're charaters!" Yulari told them,
    sticking out her rotting tongue.
    "Yucky!" Hitomi told her.
    Yulari grinned a rotten smile.
    "WHO ARE YOUUUU!!" Mr. Snail screamed in the utmost horror when he
    finally noticed the appearence of the zombies.
    "Put a sock in it, worm-head!" Yulari snapped.
    Pip Boy was having trouble standing without fainting from the rotten
    smell.
    "Please, is there any way we can kill you, uh, bring you back to
    life?" he pleaded.
    Regina shrugged. " Not that we know of. Ask Tesuku."
    Pip Boy nodded and ran away toward Tesuku who had taken refuge in a
    rebuilt version of the gingerbread house where they had first met
    Regina.
    "Yowza," Yulari said because she couldn't think of anything else to
    say.

****

cha cha cha!  

    
    The answer had to be an eternal conga line.
    "Eew." Eve commented at the suggested.
    "Gross." Hitomi agreed.
    "Well you don't have to do it! Only yulari and Regina!" Tesuku
    demanded impatiently.
    "Oh, well then."
    "I don' wanna!" Yulari trantrumed.
    "I don' care." Pip Boy sneered. Yulari darted towards him, causing
    Pip boy to shriek like a girl at her rotted handsies.
    "well, let's all try to find our way home! Come on now!" Tesuku
    called, clapping his hands spiritedly. Everyone turned and
    roared "SHUT UP!" at him.
    "Uhhhhh......huh." tesuku defended himself.
    Yulari reluctently started the conga line with regina, and they made
    progress along Wack Land.
    "OH-
    nO!" they cried with double "O."
    "This is the world's end and we've know where to go!"
    "We could always go to Deku tree." yulari suggested.
    "But that died many days ago, and now is bug infested."
    "We cannot stay here dancing so, i think I'll start a riot!"
    "Yulari you had better not, I like to think in quiet."
    "Has anyone else figured out that we're speaking in rhyme?" Hitomi
    asked, and asked it fast, trying to keep her time.
    "I really do not like this much. And I wish you were dead!" Yulari
    shrieked at Pip Boy, and tried to grab his head.
    "I think we better leave this place, unless we want to speak-
    In rhyme for almost everyday, of this entire week."
    And so they left the Wack lands edge, in hopes of speaking right.
    Finally they came to the great Deku Tree again.
    "BAM!" Tesuku screamed at it. It fell into a pile of dust.
    "Cool, I'll have to remember that!" he commented.
    
    

****

Re: [IWishICouldSleepBadly] cha cha cha!  

    
    I'm lost... i can't sleep.... CHA CHA CHA
    

****

mussa stop stinky zombie  

    
    pip-boy and regina ran to tesuku to find out weather they could kill
    or (not that they wanted to)bring back yulari back to life.
    "yes, theirs always a way!!"tesuku exlcaimed.
    "what is it?"regina asked quickly.
    "you must get her to eat an onion and have her know what she's
    eating!"tesuku said sadly, because everyone knew that yualri would
    never willingly eat an onion.
    "we can still try!!"pip-boy said sure that their was a way get rid of
    her."Considering that i bought her a cd(who knows why, she promised
    to do stuff that she NEVER did!)so i will find away to end her
    repulsive existince!"
    with that regina and pip-boy went and got an onion and went to the
    disgusting creature called yulari to see if they could accomplish the
    seemingly impossible task. as they came into view they saw yulari
    proding the others as they cowered from her distinguishable stench!
    "help us!"eve shouted while mr. snail would scream and then ask "who
    are you?".
    pip-boy approached the group with caution while regina close(but not
    too close) behind. yulari saw then and drooled alittle then smile a
    rotten smile and started toward them.
    "STOP!" pip-cried.
    puzzled, yulari paused then started to continue when she knew that
    they feared her.
    "if you eat this onion, i'll let you do whatever you want to me!" pip-
    boy announced.
    yulari liked this idea and as soon as he tossed her the onion she
    quickly gobbled it down the grinned and ran toward pip-boy who stood
    still, suddenly she stopped grabbed her stomach and dropped to the
    ground and was sucked under the earth.
    "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!!!"EVERY ONE shouted with glee.
    they all went to tesuku (who was equally happy) and celibrated!!
    

****

Planet Earth......  

    
    "idiot!" yulari snorted."Don't you pay attension to the posts you
    read?" Regina suddenly unzipped his body, and Yulari came
    out. "Regina was dying to, and I made him drink some polyjuice potion
    with one of my hairs in it! You just killed HIM!" she looked
    extremely happy with herself.
    "That AND the mermaids have dubbed me thier new queen! GET HIM!" she
    cried. a mob of mermaids suddenly rushed foreward at Pip-boy (the one
    and only) and killed him. A gate then suddenly opened and they had
    realized that this was the way home! They walked through it
    (including Pip-boy, who wasn't really dead. He just pretended so the
    mermaids wouldn't keep trying to kill him. They didn't do anything,
    but golly! They were annoying!) and each arrived in their own homes.
    But home wasn't the same.....
    It was mutated to be like wack land.....
    "OH NO! WHAT NOW?" Tesuku cried.
    The End?????
    ****

   [1]: http://www.crfh.net/



End file.
